


Just Like Robert Palmer

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Arousal, Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It’s not Tony’s usual music.<br/>Disclaimer:  No own, no making money off of this, no nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Robert Palmer

Pepper winced at the music blaring through Tony’s work room. “This isn’t your usual noise.” 

“Noise? Noise?” Tony pushed his rolling stool back, skidding across the room nearly into her. He tilted his head back, keeping her in focus as he kicked his stool a little closer to her. “This isn’t noise. This is prime-time eighties classics.”

“Uh, huh,” Pepper said. “Noise.” 

“Noise.” Tony tsked. “Pep, this is Robert Palmer. He of the suits and the women dressed exactly alike, in microdresses and slicked back hair and very red lipstick.” 

“Uh huh,” Pepper said, giving in and toying with Tony’s hair, even if it might lead to a smirk.

It did. Tony smirked upside-down at her. “So. Would you like me to continue your education in the music that is Robert Palmer?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“You could always say ‘no’,” Tony shrugged, “but I’ll probably tell you anyway.” 

“Mm, that’s what I was afraid of.” Pepper gave his hair a light tug. “I think you’re supposed to be doing some design work.” 

“I think I’ve done plenty design work.” Kicking the floor, Tony spun the stool around so he faced her. He caught her hips and pulled her down into his lap, grinning when she squealed. “I think now, we play more Robert Palmer music.” He gave her a quick kiss, then cocked his head. “How do you feel about slicking back your hair? Do you even own a black microdress? JARVIS, can you order Pepper a microdress? Black, some sort of shiny material. Not leather, or pleather,” he shuddered, “maybe silk? Reference the video, ‘Addicted to Love’ for more information.” 

“Tony, I’m not wearing a microdress.” 

“And crimson lipstick.” He pursed his mouth. “Scarlet? You’d better verify off the video for that, too, JARVIS.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” JARVIS said in its most long-suffering tone. 

“No, JARVIS,” Pepper said, in her most long-suffering tone.

“Yes, JARVIS,” Tony said, and kicked the floor so the stool spun around in a slow circle. “Admit it, Pep. You’re addicted to love, just like everyone else.” 

“I’m not admitting anything,” she said, but with a laugh. 

“A giggle is admission, if it pleases the court, and it does.” Tony gave her another kiss. 

She planted her hand on his chest, above the arc reactor. “You’re the court now?”

“Judge, jury, and executioner. And you, you’re my witness.” Tony squirmed a bit under her. “And, just so you know, you’re getting the interest of another audience.” 

“Tony,” Pepper groaned, rolling her eyes. “Let me up, now!”

“First, admit it.” Grinning, Tony ground up into her thigh. “Admit it, you’re addicted, too. Just like I am.” He nipped her throat, liking the hint of color that flushed her pale skin. “Admit it,” he growled against her jaw. 

“All right, I admit!” Pepper laughed, batting at his chest. “But only if you admit something, too.” 

“What? That you totally arouse me? Especially when you are?” 

“No.” Her smile softened, and she tapped his mouth. Tony kissed her finger tip. “You admit your addictions, too.” 

“Oh, that.” Tony puffed. “Booze. Sex.” He tilted his head. “Drugs, back in the day. Did I say sex? Power. Well, not really power, more the ‘getting away with it’ thing. Yeah.” He met her eyes again. “You.” 

“Tony.” 

“I’m serious. You. I’m addicted to you.” 

Pepper wound her arms around his neck. “There. That’s not so hard.” She rearranged herself on his lap. “Something else is.” 

Tony’s grin rivaled the glow of the arc reactor in his chest. Yeah, Pepper thought as she kissed him, she was addicted to him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt by Classics_Lover, MCU, Tony/Pepper, addicted to love.


End file.
